


This Quiet Company

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, Multi, OT3, POV Allison, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Season/Series 03, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Whatever the ninja ghosts were planning, Isaac was surely their first target. Allison wasn't going to let him out of her sight, and it turned out that Scott wasn’t going to, either. So she and Scott reached a compromise.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	This Quiet Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its-eggplant (webofdreams89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/gifts).



> Title from the song _Terrible Love_ by The National.

Allison sat on her bed combing her still-wet hair, worried about the menacing armored ghosts who’d interrupted the black-light party the night before. After the ghosts had dissipated in the sun, everyone had all gone home to catch up on some sleep. But Allison had mostly paced around her room, unable to relax. She just kept picturing Isaac lying on the floor, shivering from evil forces that none of them could identify or attack. And it was already dark again.

Isaac had been the first one they’d marked, which seemed to imply that whatever they were planning, Isaac was going to be the first to face it. She wasn't going to let him out of her sight, and it turned out that Scott wasn’t going to, either. So she and Scott had reached a compromise. 

With her house already booby-trapped and filled with weapons, the choice to stay at her house had been easy to make. Plus, her Dad might be able to help if the armored ghosts came back. 

The plan was for Scott and Isaac to sneak in through her window as soon as they filled Melissa in on what was going on. Scott and Isaac didn’t exactly like leaving Melissa unprotected, but at the moment the only credible threat was to the supernatural kids of Beacon Hills. 

Having a plan always made Allison feel better. It meant that she was doing something to help, and exerting as much control as she could over a situation. And she’d learned from Scott that there was safety in numbers. 

She pulled the long sleeves of her pajama shirt down over her hands and stood up to put down the comb. She looked down at her well-worn shirt and flannel boxers, and contemplated changing into something nicer. She scoffed at the thought after a moment. This wasn’t a date. She was the bodyguard tonight, and there was no reason to read into this situation any more than that. 

But Isaac wasn’t just a friend to her. Allison could recognize the way Isaac made her heart pound faster. His smile was captivating, and his eyes always seemed so magnetic. She was hard-pressed to ignore the attraction constantly simmering just under her skin. It was like the way she felt about Scott, but magnified. Maybe because she hadn’t actually seen Isaac naked yet.

The black-light party had made the whole mess of a situation even more obvious to her. Every time Isaac looked at her, Allison felt like she was going to be devoured. It made her want to find how far she could push him before he cracked. He made his desire so obvious, it was almost tangible. It was intoxicating, and Allison didn’t want to let on just how much she liked his open admiration. 

But while they were there, on the dance floor, she could feel Scott’s eyes on her. She knew he was watching her, watching _both_ of them. 

His intense focus made her skin prickle with excitement and tension. Knowing he was inside the room, keeping tabs on them, made her want to show off. And Isaac was more than willing to play her games. She remembered how his lids grew heavy when he watched her get close to him. She had pressed a palm against his chest, not to push him back but to feel his heartbeat. He had been just as excited as she was. She had turned around to grind her ass into his groin, and loved the way his warm fingertips pressed against her hips. 

With her back to Isaac, she had had the ability to look around and occasionally meet Scott’s eyes. It was electric every time. Pressed between Scott’s focus and Isaac’s warm body, she felt like the center of her own small universe and everyone else melted away.

She held onto the feeling now, as she sat alone at the edge of her bed, waiting for the two of them. She’d invited them both over to her room, to stay the night. She’d set this whole plan in motion, and both of them had readily agreed, like it was no big deal.

It felt like sort of a big deal. 

She’d already propped her window open, but movement outside caught her eye. She watched a pair of boots kick the curtains aside, and then Scott slid in through the window. Isaac tumbled onto the floor after him.

“Graceful,” she teased. 

“I’d like to see you climb a tree, walk across a roof, and then bust through a window.” Isaac cocked his head and seemed to reconsider his words as Allison raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, I take it back. You’re definitely more graceful than me.” 

She smiled, and Scott huffed a laugh. Isaac stood up and bumped Scott’s shoulder. Allison looked between them, and it clicked just how close they were. Scott was already Isaac’s alpha, and he'd been in on the plan from the start. Maybe this didn’t have to be so complicated.

Allison walked over to close the window and set the electricity trap again, even though it hadn’t worked the first time. She couldn’t be too careful.

Scott scratched the back of his head as the awkward silence grew. “So, I can take the floor?”

Allison immediately shook her head. “The bed is big enough.” 

Scott raised an eyebrow and looked between Isaac and Allison.

“I mean, yeah. That’s fine with me,” Isaac offered, his eyes darting around the room. He seemed just a touch nervous.

“Cool,” Scott said, clapping his hands together. He shrugged out of his leather jacket and left it on Allison’s desk chair. He slipped off his boots too, and then sat down heavily on the far side of Allison’s bed. Isaac still seemed rooted to the spot, waiting for something. 

Allison desperately tried to come up with something to say, but her mind was quickly filling up with visions of Scott _and_ Isaac. In her bed. Possibly in various states of undress. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she knew Isaac and Scott could hear it. Goosebumps broke out along her arms as she thought about how Scott and Isaac could surely smell her arousal.

They couldn’t all just stand around the room forever, and they both seemed to be waiting for her to do something. So she crawled onto the bed and sat down right in the middle, her back against the headboard. She reached out for Scott’s elbow and tugged him until he turned and leaned up against the headboard too. 

“Isaac,” she beckoned. He finally focused his gaze on her. His eyes were wide, like a deer in the headlights. He only hesitated for a moment, before kicking off his boots. He pulled his sweater over his head before abandoning it on the floor, and sat on the bed on the opposite side of Scott.

Now that her arms were touching both of their elbows, the tension seemed to skyrocket. All of the air was sucked out of the room, and Allison could hear them both breathing. 

“We good?” She asked no one in particular.

“Yeah,” Isaac breathed. His voice sounded tight, like he was carefully controlling himself. She looked over at Scott, who met her gaze but didn’t say anything. 

Allison was tired of keeping control. “God, just -” 

She turned her head and pulled Isaac down to her by his t-shirt. His lips crashed against hers, hungry and desperate. He didn’t move his hands, but Allison pulled harder at his shirt and he bit at her bottom lip. 

Allison pulled back, breathless and gasping. She stared at Isaac’s dilated pupils and pink lips, and then watched as his chest rose and fell. 

Scott cleared his throat next to her. “It’s okay if -” 

Isaac surprised her by speaking up first. “You don’t have to leave.” His gaze darted back to Allison, like he was looking for approval. But she was on the same page he was. 

Allison turned enough to put a hand on Scott’s cheek. She hadn’t touched him in what felt like forever. His skin was warm against her hand, and his eyes were kind.

“I can want more than one thing,” she said softly.

Scott nodded but didn’t pull away. “I know.” 

“And maybe I’m a little confused right now?” She admitted.

“That’s okay too,” He said as he glanced over at Isaac. 

The corner of Scott’s mouth turned up into a smile, and then he kissed her. She always did appreciate his leadership ability. 

He was gentle, sort of a counterpoint to Isaac’s urgency. He took his time pressing his soft lips to hers, and running his tongue along her bottom lip. She gasped against him from the tenderness of it. He felt intimately familiar and new all at once.

When Scott pulled away, Allison became aware of Isaac’s ragged breathing next to her. She turned to look over at him, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“Hot. Yeah, I mean. That was hot.” Isaac stumbled over his words. His face was flushed and his hands were pressed into the bed sheets, palms down. 

Allison laughed and shook her head. Her nervousness dissipated, even though her heart rate hadn’t slowed. These two werewolves cared about her more than she deserved, and she was suddenly acutely aware of how much they both meant to her. There was no reason to be afraid. 

“I’m glad you’re both here,” Allison said as she bit her lip and looked at each of them. Scott nodded, and Isaac beamed. Allison felt a calm descend between them, like they’d created some sort of magical bubble where nothing could hurt them again. It was safe and warm and Allison wanted to preserve this moment for as long as she could. But they’d come to her room to sleep, after all. 

She reached under her butt to pull the comforter down. The boys followed suit and the three of them wiggled until they weren’t sitting on it anymore. Scott laughed when he had to bend his left leg at a weird angle, and Isaac laughed too when the sheet got bunched up under his knee. Once the comforter was free, Allison pulled it back up over her feet. Isaac tucked into her right side and Scott laid his arm over her stomach, and she only pulled the blanket to her thighs. She knew she’d get too hot otherwise. 

Allison wasn’t sure if she’d actually be able to sleep, not with Scott’s breath ghosting over her cheek and Isaac’s lips grazing her neck. But as soon as she settled in, her whole body relaxed. She hadn’t slept in 24 hours, and it was all catching up to her. 

Allison watched as Isaac’s fingers moved along her stomach and then curled around Scott’s wrist. Scott kissed Allison’s cheek and turned his hand to squeeze Isaac’s, and he conveyed how content he felt with both of them. Scott’s physical affection felt real and weighty, like he was making a commitment. Allison felt Isaac relax further and melt against her as he glanced over at Scott with a soft smile. 

Allison knew that Scott had offered Isaac more than just the leadership of an alpha. He’d offered him an actual chance at a loyal family. 

And for the first time, Allison believed she could be a part of that family, too.

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on tumblr](https://impalachick.tumblr.com/post/643761844125941760/teen-wolf-scottallisonisaac-ot3-cuddling-fic).


End file.
